


One Half of a Stylistics Song (14/30)

by haisai_andagii



Series: Relation-Sh*t Tumblr 30 Day Fic Challenge [14]
Category: All New X-Factor, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: M/M, gamquick, quickbit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haisai_andagii/pseuds/haisai_andagii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro and Remy have finally decided to thaw out after their "romantic cold war" but the universe has other plans in store for their reunion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Half of a Stylistics Song (14/30)

**Author's Note:**

> Relation-Sh*t Challenge # 14: Break-Up without the make-up.

Pietro turned the note over in his hands.  There was a message written in Remy's swooping scrawl.

_I want to see you again._

_Please._

_\- R_

Pietro traced the 'p' with the tip of his finger, dragging a long, black smudge across the paper.

"Pietro!" Lorna's voice called from behind his locked door. "Suit up and let's get to the jet!  The Nasty Boys have decided to debut their comeback at Fort Knox!"

The speedster tossed the note aside, trampling underfoot as he rushed from the room.

~~~

Another battle fought and won.  But no battle - won or lost - is without its own price.

Remy coughs, flecks of red appear on his split lip.

"-tro, Remy... he just... sorr-"

His words bubbled out of him, spilling from his mouth in a blood froth.

"He's bleeding out!" Danger shouts. 

Something sharp is jammed into his already battered flesh. 

Above him, he can see Pietro's bright eyes shine with worry. 

Remy can feel his body moving. 

As he is lifted up toward Pietro, the darkness devours him.

~~~

The speedster sits.  He's waiting for Remy to wake up.  He's waiting to tell him that he forgives him and that they can go on like the used to.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Maximoff," Linda says softly.  "B-but Mr. Snow needs you and the others to deploy right away..."

Remy's life monitor blips three times.

Pietro leaves with her before the fourth.

~~~

His verdant-haired leader holds up the tablet for him to see.  She presses the play button on the screen.  Pietro's sullen face appears.

"Lorna, if you are seeing this..." he begins to say.  

"He's gone?" Remy asks. "...your brother?  Without a word ta anyone?"

"Yeah," she says without looking up.  She can see Remy scrubbing at his eyes in the reflection of the screen.  "I'm sorry."

"About him leaving?"

"Yeah," she replies.  "That too."


End file.
